1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the movement of a person via a manipulator, in particular a robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 1 289 616 B1 discloses the use of robots to move persons. For this purpose, the robot supports a rider receptacle and moves this corresponding to a preplanned path or a path generated during the movement, in particular by the rider. In addition to industrial applications in which the person is brought by the robot into specific working (for example installation) positions, the field of entertainment in particular represents an advantageous usage possibility in which robots can replace or supplement conventional amusement rides.
In such rides, high accelerations are desired in part in order to stimulate the sense of balance of the riders, but it must be ensured that allowable maximum acceleration values are not exceeded.
It is known to limit acceleration in such circumstances by limitation of the drive outputs and selection of the gearing ratios so that, even in the most disadvantageous poses of the robot, a permissible maximum acceleration value is not exceeded at maximum motor moments.
EP 1 289 616 B1 proposes a safety device (not specified in detail) to limit an acceleration force